Nothing Feelings
by byunyol
Summary: NEW UPDATE : CHAP 3! Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berteman pada saat umur 3 tahun. Siapakah diantara mereka yang memendam perasaan? Genderswitch! not yaoi! Chanbaek/Baekyeol
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing Feelings******

Author : byunyol**  
**  
**Main Cast : **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)****

Genre : Romance, Friendship. Little bit Comedy :D****

Lenght : Chapter****

Note : I'm back with a new tittle. Don't foget put your review. Jangan jadi silent reader juseyo.

**.**

.

Happy Reading!

.

Nothing Feels : Chapter 1

.

.

Seorang namja tengah berjalan menuju sepedanya di halaman rumahnya. Ia membetulkan stang sepedanya lalu menaiki sepeda itu. ia kemudian mengayuh sepedanya.

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang berada di sebelah rumahnya. Kemudian ia mulai masuk ke halaman rumah tersebut. Ia mulai menghentikan sepedanya, tapi ia tak turun dari sepeda itu.

Seorang yeoja cantik keluar dari rumah itu, dengan rambut yang tak lebih panjang dari pinggang, ia menggerai rambutnya dan poninya ia jepit menggunakan jepitan berwarna biru. Ia menuju pemuda tadi yang sedang duduk diatas sepedanya.

"Maaf, Chanyeol-ah. Sudah menunggu lama tidak?" Kata yeoja itu menunduk. Sang namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu berdecak kecil.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai. Kajja.. Kita berangkat!" Kata Chanyeol. Lalu yeoja itu duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan yaitu dibelakang Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol dan yeoja itu mulai berangkat menuju sekolah mereka, yaitu penerimaan siswa baru kelas 1 SMA.

**.**

.

Mereka tiba di SSM High School dan benar saja banyak sekali siswa baru yang sedang berada di tengah lapangan. Mereka menuju ke tempat parkiran sepeda. Yeoja itu turun dan Chanyeol memarkirkan sepedanya.

"Sudah, tidak perlu pakai jepit, Baekki." Chanyeol melepaskan jepit itu dan berlari dari yeoja ini yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Eh apa? Chanyeol, jangaaaaan!" Baekhyun yang baru saja merespon langsung saja ia mengejar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat dari kecil. Sejak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama sama berumur 3 tahun. Karena pada saat itu Baekhyun pindah ke komplek rumah Chanyeol dan mendapatkan rumah tepat disebelah Chanyeol. Mereka jadi sering bermain bersama, SD dan SMP pun sama. Tak heran pada saat mereka SMP banyak yang menganggap mereka itu pacaran karena saking dekatnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ayo kejar aku Baekhyun, ayo ayooo!" Kata Chanyeol melihat kebelakang ia melihat Baekhyun sedang berlari mengejarnya. Tiba tiba Chanyeol menabrak orang yang lewat tepat didepannya.

"Eh, maaf!" Kata Chanyeol membangunkan yeoja ini. yeoja ini tersenyum membuat Chanyeol... diam?

Baekhyun sampai diantara Chanyeol dan yeoja yang berada di depan Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera mengambil jepit rambut yang ada di tangan Chanyeol. Langsung saja Baekhyun menjepitkan rambutnya kembali sambil terengah engah.

"Halo salam kenal. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kau?"

"Halo, aku Luhan. Salam kenal." Kata yeoja ini yang diketahui bernama Luhan.

"Ah, Luhan ya? Terdengar seperti China."

"Ne, kau benar Baekhyun-ssi. Aku keturunan China. Hehe.."

"Tidak perlu se-formal itu Luhan-ah. Anggap saja kita sudah kenal dari dulu. Ngomong ngomong kau mendapatkan kelas apa?"

"Kelas A, Baekhyun-ah. Kamu?" Kata Luhan balik tanya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Dimana kamu melihatnya?"

"Disana," Tunjuk Luhan di papan pengumuman itu. "Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku permisi, Baekhyun-ah dan eum..."

"Park Chanyeol." Potong Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Lantas Luhan segera pergi ketengah lapangan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih saja melihat Luhan pergi menjauh.

"Chanyeol?"

Tidak ada sahutan dari Chanyeol.

"Chan?"

Masih tidak ada sahutan.

"CHANYEOL!" Teriak Baekhyun tepat ditelinga Chanyeol –dengan menjinjit tentunya, karena Baekhyun lebih pendek dari Chanyeol-. Chanyeol baru saja sadar karena ada aura menusuk ditelinganya.

"Chan, kamu mikirin apa sih? Kamu suka Luhan ya?"

"Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya kok." Pipi Chanyeol pun mulai memerah. Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda.

"Chan dengerin aku, aku sahabat kamu dari kecil. Ya jelas lah aku tahu sifatmu." Baekhyun menuju papan pengumuman. Sementara Chanyeol masih diam di tempat.

Baekhyun kembali ke tempat Chanyeol berdiri lalu ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Chan, berbahagialah karena kita berdua satu kelas dengan...Luhan." Bisik Baekhyun girang. Chanyeol seketika membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan menuju tengah lapangan diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang menampakkan senyum yang indah.

**.**

.

Baekhyun mulai duduk di bangku nomor 4 dari 2 kesamping. Sementara Chanyeol duduk nomor 3 dari 3 kesamping. Lalu Luhan mulai duduk disebelah kanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan langsung saja ia berdiri lalu menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk ditempatnya. Sementara ia sendiri duduk di tempat Chanyeol tadi.

'Good Luck!' Kata Baekhyun memberi semangat pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk 'Gomawo' balasnya.

"Psst... Maaf mengganggumu, boleh kah aku meminjam pulpenmu? Pulpenku sangat macet." Kata seorang namja yang duduk di sebelah kiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menoleh.

"Ah.. boleh, ini silahkan!" Kata Baekhyun ramah. Namja itu mengambil pulpen yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih, namaku Kim Jongin. Biasanya dipanggil Kai sih. Salam kenal!"

"Ne, aku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal juga!"

"Eum, ne ne..." Kai mulai menulis dan Baekhyun mengecek barangnya di dalam tas.

**.**

.

"Baekhyun, aku ga suka kamu deket sama namja tadi." Kata Chanyeol pada saat mereka tiba di tempat parkiran.

"Loh kenapa? Aku bukan anak kecil, Chan." Kata Baekhyun menolak perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai naik ke sepedanya begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan cepat mengayuh sepedanya.

"Ya aku ga suka aja kamu deket sama dia, siapa sih Jong-jong-jong-"

"Jongin, Kai juga bisa. Kamu aneh Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan cepat. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Ya aku ga suka aja kamu deket sama dia."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun juga tidak memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

Biasanya ia memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

Mereka terus tidak berbicara sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun.****

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, besok aku akan menaiki sepeda sendiri." Kata Baekhyun ketus lalu turun dari sepeda Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju halaman rumahnya. Chanyeol kemudian turun dan membiarkan sepedanya di sembarang tempat. Ia mengejar Baekhyun.

**Greb**

Chanyeol mendapatkan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun aku minta maaf."

"Abisnya kamu bilang, aku ga boleh deket Kai, kenapa?"

"Aku udah bilang aku ga suka."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Terus? Aku harus berteman sama siapa? Sama kamu aja? Gitu?" Kata Baekhyun sinis.

"Engga gitu juga. Tapi caramu berteman sama dia itu beda! Kalian kan baru kenal. Sekarang kamu pilih, Kai atau aku?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol serasa memojokkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Ya jelas lah aku pilih Chanyeol. Tanpa berfikir pun aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku udah kenal kau lama, sementara itu aku mengenal Kai beberapa jam yang lalu." Kata Baekhyun mantap, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, kau boleh berteman dengan Kai. Tapi jangan terlalu dekat. Aku takut kau kenapa kenapa. Besok jangan naik sepeda sendiri. Aku akan menjeputmu lagi, jam tujuh." Kata Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

Setelah itu Chanyeol berlari keluar dari halaman Baekhyun menuju sepedanya yang jatuh. Lalu ia melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol berangkat menuju rumahnya yang tepat disebelah rumah Baekhyun.

**.**

**-Baekhyun's POV-**

Chanyeol, jika aku membalikkan pertanyaanmu. Pilih Baekhyun atau Luhan. Kau ingin memilih siapa? Bahkan kau lebih akrab bersama Luhan dibandingkan aku dengan Kai. Kau mengenal Luhan sudah seperti 1 minggu yang lalu. Aku cemburu Chanyeol. Cemburu. Apa kau tidak tahu perasaanku? Aku menyukaimu, ani mungkin aku mencintaimu. Pada saat kita kelas 1 SMP aku mulai menyukaimu Chanyeol. Bukankah itu sangat lama?

Banyak orang yang menembakku secara diam-diam agar tidak ketahuan olehmu, tapi aku tidak menerimanya, karena kau Chanyeol! Karena kau, aku menolak semua namja yang sudah menembakku. Kau selalu seperti ini, setiap namja mendekatiku pasti kau marah dan jika kau sangat sangat marah bisa saja kau memukul namja itu langsung.

Itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain. Aku terus saja berada disisimu, kau melindungiku. Tapi bisakah sedikit saja kau menyukaiku, Chanyeol?

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku, namja yang pertama kali masuk ke kamar ini adalah Chanyeol selain ayahku. Tidak kusangka. Dan dibalik jendela ini, disanalah tepat kamar Chanyeol. Kamarku dan Chanyeol bertatapan.

Kulihat sekarang ia sedang memainkan gitar. Lalu ia mengecek hanphonenya dan wajahnya mengembang. Ia terlihat senang. Apakah itu sms dari Luhan?

Apakah kau ingat Chanyeol? Pada saat kita kelas 5 SD, sebanyak 4 orang datang padaku dan kau. Ia membawa bunga dan bunga itu ia berikan padaku. Kau sangat marah lalu mengambil bunga itu dan menginjaknya tepat didepan mereka. Lalu kau mencium pipiku dan berkata _Ia milikku, kalian semua silahkan pergi_ itu adalah first kiss bagiku Chanyeol. Dan kau telah mengambilnya walaupun bukan di bibir hanya di pipi.

Kulihat lagi, kau berlompat lompat senang disana. Chanyeol menatapku, tidak ia melihatku memperhatikannya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju jendelanya lalu membukanya. Tanpa sadar aku juga membuka jendela kamarku.

"Baekki. Luhan bilang ia akan menjemputku besok dan berangkat bersama denganku ke sekolah, kkk. Aku sangat senang, Baekki." Teriaknya girang. Oh tidak senyumnya sangat tampan.

"Oh ya? Hmm baiklah, semoga beruntung, Yeolli-ah. Aku ingin tidur dulu ya, aku mengantuk. Hehe." Kututup pintu jendelaku.

Kudengar samar samar ia berkata 'Dasar malas, sudah sana tidur. Semoga kau memimpikan-ku' lalu menutup jendelanya.

Aku menangis. Kau lupa Chanyeol. Kau bilang baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu, kau tidak memperbolehkanku untuk menaiki sepeda sendiri, kau bilang besok kau akan menjemputku jam tujuh. Sudah kuduga, jika aku memberi pertanyaan, kau pilih Baekhyun atau Luhan. Sangat jelas, kau memilih Luhan.

Apakah cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, Chanyeol?

_Saranghae..._

Seketika itu aku menutup mataku dan tertidur tanpa melepas baju sekolahku.

**.**

-Baekhyun's POV end-

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.  
  
What? Mian ya, dikit u.u besok bakal di publish kok yang baru, ini karena Hyeri (sepupu byunnie) minta cepet di post ff ini. jadinya dikit. Mian yah, tapi byunnie janji kok, besok/lusa byunni bakal post cerita ini dan lebih panjang. Maaf banyak typo, byunnie kan manusia n.n

Buat yang nunggu A Little Princess, tunggu yah. Masih proses n_n

mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Apakah cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, Chanyeol?

_Saranghae..._

Seketika itu aku menutup mataku dan tertidur tanpa melepas baju sekolahku.

**,**

**Nothing Feelings******

Author : byunyol**  
**  
**Main Cast : **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)****

Genre : Romance, Friendship. Hurt (maybe)****

Lenght : Chapter****

Note : I'm back with a new tittle. Don't foget put your review. Jangan jadi silent reader juseyo. Not yaoi. Genderswitch.

**,**

,

Happy Reading!

,

Nothing Feelings : Chapter 2

,

,

-**Author's POV-**

"Baekhyun-ah!" Panggil Chanyeol di depan rumah Baekhyun.

**Klek**

"Oh, hyung. Ada apa? Mencari nunna?" Tanya adik laki laki Baekhyun bernama Byun Jongdae/? Jongdae sekarang sudah menginjak kelas 2 SMP. Jadi Jongdae dan Baekhyun berbeda hanya 2 tahun.

"Ne, nunna-mu ada tidak?"

"Nunna? Dia sedang pergi entah kemana." Kata Jongdae menaikkan kedua bahunya bersamaan. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Lalu melempar bohlam lampu dan di dalamnya berisikan uang.

Dengan cepat Jongdae menangkap bohlam itu. ia bingung.

"Untukmu." Tawa Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan Jongdae.

"Thanks hyung!" Kata Jongdae. Lalu ia menutup pintu rumahnya.

**,**

,

_Sarang-haeyo keudaen anayo – I love you, do you know?_

Haruedo myeot beonsshik nae gaseumi haneun mal – These are words that my heart says several times a day

Kobaekhal su eom-neun nal anayo – Do you know how I can't confess this to you?

Han bal da-gakamyeon kkaejil-kka – I worry that you'll break if I take a step toward you

Meomchwoi-nneun nal anayo – So i stand still, do you know?

**Prok Prok Prok**

Sebuah tangan mulai bertepuk tangan. Membuat sang penyanyi yang duduk di bawah ayunan itu menoleh kebelakang mencari tahu. Siapakah yang bertepuk tangan? Pikirnya di benaknya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Yang bertepuk tangan adalah seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai duduk di ayunan yang satunya.

"Hei, cantik. Suaramu sangat bagus." Kata Chanyeol menyenggol siku Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Sepertinya kau memang benar benar menyukai Jong-jong-jong-tidak penting! Sepertinya aku harus menjagamu." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang? Aku menyukai Jongin? Aku tidak menyukainya. Memang salah aku menyanyikan lagu seperti itu?" Baekhyun benar. Lagu itu bukan untuk Jongin. Tapi untuk pemuda yang tengah duduk di kursi ayunan sebelah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda. Eh, besok jangan menaiki sepeda sendiri ya."

_'Pasti aku akan berangkat bersamanya dan Luhan. Dasar menyebalkan! Chanyeol, kamu engga tau sakitnya aku disini.' _Batin Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau, Aku engga mau ganggu kalian. Lebih baik aku naik sepeda sendiri. Lagipula nanti aku akan menjadi obat nyamuk kalian." Ucap Baekhyun ketus. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol berhenti tertawa walaupun ia masih tertawa sedikit. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu memegang pipi Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, aku baru ingat, bahwa aku sudah berjanji padamu. Aku akan menjemputmu, jam tujuh. Baekki."

**Blush**

Baekhyun yakin. Pipinya merah merona.

"Oh, kau baru ingat? Kirain udah lupa." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Ne ne, maafkan aku ne Baekki." Kata Chanyeol dengan tangan yang masih memegan pipi Baekhyun.

**,**

,

"Jongdae-ah! Kau sudah makan belum?" Tanya Baekhyun seketika ia sudah sampai dirumah. Terlihat Jongdae sedang menonton tv sambil memakan roti buatannya. Buatannya?

Ya, Ibu Baekhyun dan Jongdae sudah tiada sejak Baekhyun kelas 1 SMP. Pada saat itu Chanyeol jadi sering menemani Baekhyun disaat Baekhyun bersedih dan menangis. Sementara ayah Baekhyun dan Jongdae pergi entah kemana pada saat kematian ibu mereka. Tapi anehnya ayah mereka selalu memberikan Baekhyun dan Jongdae uang selama 1 bulan lewat rekening mereka. Jadilah Baekhyun dan Jongdae tinggal berdua dirumah mereka.

"Sudah, nunna bagaimana? Kenapa pulang malam?" Tanya Jongdae tanpa memalingkan pandangannya ke tv. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggigit bibirnya pelan serta menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Kerumah Hyungie? Kebiasaan, aku ditinggal di rumah sendiri. Jahat!"

"Iya iya maaf! Sebagai permintaan maaf nunna. Nunna membelikanmu pancake." Kata Baekhyun mengangkat plastik belanjaannya.

Jongdae hanya diam. Baekhyun menurunkan kantong plastiknya.

"Jongdae, nunna kan sudah belikan pancake kesukaanmu."

**Hening**

"Aku mau. Asalkan semua pancake yang kau bawa milikku."

"APAAAAAAAAAAA?"

**,**

,

-Baekhyun's POV-

Dasar Byun Jongdae rakus! Awas saa ya, berani sama nunna. Nanti malam nunna akan gantikan jam wekermu. Eh, tapi aku juga yang salah sih. Aku kan kerumah Chanyeol. Lalu meninggalkan Jongdae sendiri. Hihi, abisnya bersama Chanyeol sangat asik.

Tapi dibalik keasikanku, ia terlihat ber-sms ria dengan Luhan. Aku tahu itu. Chanyeol, tak tahu kah perasaanku sakit sekali?

Kutatap Channie yang tengah tertidur diranjangku. Ya, dia adalah boneka Teddy Bear pemberian Chanyeol pada saat kita kelas 3 SD. Tepat pada saat ulang tahunku. Ia mengajakku jalan jalan dan membelikanku sebuah boneka. Dan inilah dia boneka Teddy Bear berwarna cream dengan pita coklat di lingkaran lehernya.

Kuambil Channie dan kupeluk ia erat. Chanyeol, bagaimana kabar boneka Woody Toy Story yang kuberikan padamu pada saat kita kelas 1 SMP? Apakah masih kau simpan atau kau buang? Boneka Woody itu sangat berharga jika kau menarik kaki sebelah kanan Woody itu.

"Channie, taukah kamu? Aku lelah dengan perasaanku. Aku sangat lelah. Lelah sekali. Kau...hiks..." Aku menatap nanar Channie ku.

"Kau jahat Chanyeol! Jahat! Jahat! Aku membenci dirimu! Hiks.."

**Tok Tok Tok**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Segera kuhapus air mataku dan menuju pintu kamarku. Dengan membawa Channie tentunya.

**Clek**

Brug

Jongdae? Ada apa dia memelukku? Kudengar samar sama ia berkata di tengah pelukanku 'Jangan menangis Jongdae. Tegar, tegar jika di depan nunna. Fighting!'

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar Jongdae berkata seperti itu. Rasanya aku ingin mencubit pipinya. Walaupun ia tidak punya pipi. Abisnya wajahnya sangat kotak. Mengingat aku lebih pendek dari Jongdae, aku tidak jadi mencubit pipinya. Huft..

Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya dari leherku.

"Nunna? Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya. Eh apa menangis? Apaa?

"Apa? Ti-tidak ak-aku ti-ti-dak menang-is kok."

"Matamu berbohong. Matamu merah."

**Deg**

Jongdae. Kenapa bisa?

"Kau menangis gara gara Hyung?"

**Deg**

Deg  
  
Apa dia bilang? Hyung? Chanyeol?

"Apa? Maksudmu Chanyeol?" Tanyaku pelan. Jongdae mengangguk.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku menangisi Chanyeol? Aku hanya mengantuk Jongdaeeeeeeee!" Kataku dengan fake smile tentunya.

"Kau bohong! Tadi aku melihat seorang yeoja. Wajahnya mirip China sih. Membawa mobil berwarna hitam dan turun di depan rumah Chanyeol, lalu Chanyeol menghampirinya. Chanyeol tertawa sangat senang dan lebar begitu juga yeoja itu. siapa dia?" Kata Jongdae panjang lebar.

**Deg**

Deg

Deg

Luhan?

"Kapa itu?"

"Kau memberikan ku pancake. Lalu kau naik keatas. Setelah itu aku membuka plastik pancake. Aku ingin membuang plastik pancake. Aku berjalan keluar rumah dan membuang sampah plastik itu. pada saat itu Chanyeol melihatku dan menyapaku. Aku menoleh, dan aku melihat seorang yeoja tersenyum padaku. Aku pun ikut tersenyum. Lalu aku dengan cepat berlari menuju kamarmu. Dan aku mendengar kau mengatakan 'Chanyeol jahat!'" Jelas Jongdae panjang lebar.

**Deg**

Deg

"Ah ne, Jongdae-ah. Aku ingin membuat tugas dulu. Besok akan dikumpul. Eh.. kau meninggalkan pancake-nya kah? Awas dingin. Lebih baik kau turun dan makan 4 pancake yang aku belikan. Sudah dulu ya." Aku mendorong Jongdae untuk keluar dari kamarku. Seketika ia sudah keluar akupun mengunci pintu kamarku dan tertuduk di depan pintunya.

Sakit, Chanyeol-ah. Sakit. Sakit. Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Bodoh.

Dengan cepat aku melihat mereka berdua dibalik jendelaku. Apa yang aku lihat ini adalah benar? Mereka berpelukan. Tidak. Tidak.

Aku tahu, aku egois Chanyeol-ah. Aku sangat tidak cocok menjadi sahabatmu, dan aku selalu egois, tidak memperbolehkanmu mendekati Luhan. Aku egois. Maaf, Chanyeol-ah. Selama ini aku egois kepadamu. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Kalau kau memilih Luhan. Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Luhan.

Aku duduk dibawah ranjangku, tepatnya di depan jendelaku. Aku menekuk lututku dan menjadikannya sandaran kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

**,**

-Baekhyun's POV end-

,

-Author's POV-

"Baekhyun-ah?" Kata Chanyeol didepan halaman rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkejut ketika melihat Jongdae mengunci pintunya, dan berjalan keluar rumahnya.

"Jongdae, Baekhyun sudah berangkat?" Tanya Chanyeol yang berada diatas sepedanya. Jongdae mengangguk.

"Kapan? Bersama siapa? Apakah baru saja? Kenapa ia tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?"

"10 menit yang lalu. Bersama sepedanya. Ya, baru saja ia berangkat. Aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu kan? Jadi aku berangkat sekolah dulu." Kata Jongdae berlari dengan cepat karena ya memang sekolah Jongdae dekat dengan perumahannya.

Chanyeol menaikkan bahunya, lalu mengebutkan sepedanya dengan sangat cepat. Melewati Jongdae yang tengah berlari.

**,**

"Baekhyun-ah!" Kata Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba ditempat parkiran. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memarkirkan sepedanya. Baekhyun segera menoleh. Melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan cepat memarkirkan sepedanya.

Chanyeol juga dengan cepat memarkirkan sepedanya.

**Greb**

"Baekki?" Tanya Chanyeol yang berhasil mendapatkan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam bahkan tak ingin menoleh Chanyeol.

"Baekki. Lihat aku!" Kata Chanyeol menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun dan akhirnya Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol namun Baekhyun hanya menunduk.

Chanyeol memegang dahu Baekhyun dan menaikkannya agar Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Baekki? Matamu kenapa?" Chanyeol terkejut melihat mata Baekhyun yang membengkak dan matanya berwarna merah. Apakah kemarin Baekhyun tidak tidur karena menangis gara gara Chanyeol?

"Aku hanya kurang tidur."

"Bohong! Aku tahu kamu dari kecil. Kurang tidur matanya enggak kayak gini. Kamu menangis semalaman? Gara gara apa? Jongin? Siapa yang menyakitimu? Jongdae mengerjaimu? Jongin? Jongdae? Siapa sih Baekhyun? Kenapa kamu gak jawab? Baek-"

"Chanyeol-ah!" Seorang yeoja memanggil Chanyeol. Terpaksa Chanyeol memutuskan omongannya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan.

"Umm, maaf aku pergi dulu ne." Pamit Baekhyun pada Chanyeol begitu juga dengan yeoja yang memanggil Chanyeol tadi. Ya, dia adalah Luhan.

**Bruk**

Baekhyun terjatuh, ia menabrak seseorang. Mungkin efek dari berlari, atau pusing?

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya namja itu seraya membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Ne."

"Kau, Byun Baekhyun kan? Aku Oh Sehun, namja yang duduk di depanmu."

"Ne, aku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal Sehun-ssi." Kata Baekhyun ramah dan menjabat tangan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk.

"Ne, salam kenal! Omo, kenapa dengan matamu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, lupakan pertanyaan tadi. Mau tidak pergi ke kelas bersama? Dan Jangan panggil aku Sehun-ssi, anggap saja kita sudah kenal, Baekhyun-ah."

"Ne? Ne, ayo kita ke kelas bersama, Sehun-ah." Ajak Baekhyun. Dan mereka berdua –Sehun dan Baekhyun- pergi ke kelas.

Mereka tiba di kelas. Sehun ke tempat duduknya dan Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan tertawa bersama, bahkan Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar. Benar apa yang dikatakan Jongdae. Sebahagia itukah Chanyeol bersama Luhan?

"Psst! Hei, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku Kim Joonmyun. Panggil saja Suho. Pinjam catatan sejarah dong!" Kata namja disebelah kanan Baekhyun, tepatnya duduk di depan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk lantas ia mengubek ubek/? Tasnya untuk mengambil buku sejarahnya. Setelah menemukannya ia lalu memberikannya pada Suho.

"Omo, matamu..." Baekhyun menunduk. Suho menyadari bahwa ia membuat kesalahan pada yeoja ini. "Lupakah yang tadi. Thanks, Baekhyun-ah." Kata Suho lalu mulai mencatat apa isi buku Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk.

**Skip Time**

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun pada saat Baekhyun ingin menuju kamar kecil yeoja. Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun pergi ia tak peduli mendengar jeritan Baekhyun yang terasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya karena Chanyeol menariknya sangat keras.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba di taman sekolahnya. Dimana taman itu sangat sepi sekali, yang ada hanya mereka berdua. Tapi udara disana sangat sejuk. Baekhyun sudah mengerang kesakitan karena pergelangan tangannya masih ditarik oleh Chanyeol. Entah kemana ia akan dibawa, ia hanya pasrah.

"Chanyeol, sakit sekali." Kata Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"Baekhyun harus berapa kali aku berkata seperti ini. Setelah mendekati jong-jong-jong-aish! Tidak penting namanya, kau mendekati anak yang bermarga oh itu, setelah anak itu kau mendekati joon joon itu. maumu apa sih sebenarnya? Hah? Kau ini bandel sekali jadi yeoja. Sebenarnya kau ini namja atau yeoja? Hah?" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menunduk. Ia takut kalau krystal bening menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku egois. Aku tidak mendengarkan mu. Maaf. Baiklah, aku akan berteman denganmu saja. Denganmu. Aku tidak akan berteman dengan Kai, Sehun, Suho, dan yang lainnya. Aku minta maaf, Chanyeol, maaf kalau aku bandel. Aku tahu aku egois. Mian." Kata Baekhyun tetap menunduk.

Chanyeol sadar, ia telah membentak Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Ba-Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Aku sudah membentakmu. Bukannya aku tidak membolehkanmu berteman. Aku hanya takut kau terluka dan menangis ka-ka-karena... a-aku... menyayangimu, Baekki."

"Maafkan aku yang selama ini egois padamu, sejak kita SD, SMP, dan sekarang pun aku masih tetap egois. Bukan kau yang egois, tapi aku. Maaf Baekhyun. Aku hanya takut kau terluka dan menangis. Maaf." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Tak apa, bukan kau yang egois, Chanyeol. Tapi aku." Kata Baekhyun bergetar. Bening krystal mulai membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku." Chanyeol masih memposisikan tangannya di pipi Baekhyun. Tiba tiba Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Tidak dengan Baekhyun ia hanya diam.

"Maaf, karena aku terlalu menyayangimu, Baekki."

**Deg**

Chanyeol? Kenapa kau katakan sayang?

Apakah Cinta tidak?

Sakit, Chanyeol, sakit, jika kau menyayangiku sebagai...

Sahabat

**,**

,

,

TO BE CONTINUE

Hai, hai gimana FF byunnie? Hehe, maaf ya kemarin ga post dan 2 hari yang lalu. Abisnya paketan abis hehe.

Eh, jangan kabur dari ff ini. ini belum selesai kok, walaupun Chanyeol udah nyadar dia egois tapi belum selesai. dan masih banyak chapter lagi kok ^^ jangan pergi dari ff ini yah. Tetep tunggu ne? ^^

Bales review ah :

**byunbaekhoney : **iya iya maaf yah. Ini udah panjang kok ^^ kurang panjang ga? Hehe

**zhehoons **: ne ne ini udah di lanjut ^^

**DEPO LDH : **ne makasi ya. Wah kereta api terlalu panjang -.-

**woyifan : **haha iya ini chanbaek. Oke ini udah dilanjut ne ^^

**SHY Fukuru : **ne ne. Ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Blacknancho **: oke oke ^^ tetep dibaca yaa

**BekiYeollo : **KOMENTAR TERPANJANG NE ^^ SAYA SUKA SAYA SUKA /ALA UPIN IPIN/ Ia ini GS maaf ne. Kalau yaoi, takut engga sreg gimana gitu/? ADUH ADUH MAKASI NE KOMENTAR TERPANJANG. MAAF BYUNNIE GA BISA BALAS PANJANG. YAH, OTAK BYUNNIE LAGI MACET, GA LONGSOR SEPERTI BIASANYA/?

**PrincePink : **ne ne. Iya abisnya Luhan cocok sama Chanyeol wehehe. Ne ne ini udah dilanjut. Tetap setia ne ^^

**Xi Ri Rin **: ne ^^

**RadenMasKYU : **iya, makasi udah bilang seru ff gaje ini ^^ ne. Apakah ini kurang panjang? Ouo

**PutriPootree : **Yeolli emang pabo ne -.- ne ne ini udah dilanjut ^^

BIG THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW INI^^

Oh iya, byunni minta pendapat n.n

Kalian lebih suka siapa?

. KaiBaek (Kai-Baekhyun)  
. BaekHun (Baekhyun-Sehun)  
. BaekHo (Baekhyun-Suho)  
. Atau ketiganya?

Biar si Chanyeol jelek, pabo, tinggi melebihi tiang listrik, sadar kalau Baekhyun suka sama dia.

Jadi, bagaimana readers?  
Kalau ketiganya juga boleh kkk.

Oh iya, lagu yang dinyanyiin sama Baekhyun judulnya **Excitement** yang dipopulerkan oleh **Hello Venus** ^^

byunnie pamit.

BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK JJANG!

Love you, muahhh


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol? Kenapa kau katakan sayang?

Apakah Cinta tidak?

Sakit, Chanyeol, sakit, jika kau menyayangiku sebagai...

Sahabat

==

**Author : **byunyol**  
**  
**Main Cast : **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)****

Genre : Romance, Friendship. Hurt (maybe)****

Lenght : Chapter****

Note : I'm back with a new Don't foget put your review. Jangan jadi silent reader juseyo. Not yaoi. Genderswitch.

******Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

Nothing Feelings : Chapter 3

"Eunghh... Aku dimana?" Akhirnya sebuah suara membangunkan Chanyeol yang tertidur di samping Baekhyun. Pemilik suara itu adalah Baekhyun yang terbaring lemas di sebuah ranjang UKS sekolah. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Ya, Baekhyun pingsan ketika Chanyeol memeluknya. Maka dari itu Baekhyun tidak membalas pelukan Chanyeol, mana mungkin ia melewati kesempatan emas ini? hihi.

"Kau di UKS, Baekki. Kau pingsan. Apa aku terlalu keras memelukmu? Apakah kau sakit? Apakah efek dari matamu itu?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun pusing kembali.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan menghadap pintu UKS yang ditutup. Pintu UKS pun terbuka menampilkan yeoja cantik nan imut datang membawa kertas.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tahu? Aku mengikuti lomba menyanyi. Katanya 3 hari lagi ada pesta dansa untuk menyambut siswa baru dan lomba menyanyi tentunya. Dan pesta dansa tersebut harus membawa pasangan."

**Deg**

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak sangat cepat.

Apa Luhan akan mengajak...

Chanyeol?

"Eum.. Chanyeol, maukah kau datang bersamaku?"

Bingo!

_'Eungh, dadaku sangat sesak.' _Batin Baekhyun sembari memegang dadanya.

"Eum, boleh deh. Aku akan datang bersamamu, Luhan."

**Deg**

What?

Kau bercanda?

Yang benar saja.  
**  
**"Tak apa kan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol kini menatap Baekhyun di atas ranjang. Baekhyun terpaksa mengangguk pasrah, bahwa ia datang ke pesta dansa... **sendirian**.

"Tak apa kok Chanyeolli, aku bisa datang sendirian. Hehe." Tentunya dengan Fake Smile yang dibuat Baekhyun.

"Tunggu, Baekhyun, bukankah suaramu sangat bagus? Ayo kau mendaftar." Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Waeyo? Baiklah, Luhan, antarkan aku ketempat pendaftaran. Aku akan mendaftar kan Baekhyun." Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi bersama Luhan untuk ke tempat pendaftaran.

**.**

.

.

.

-Baekhyun's POV-

Hah? Chanyeol, kau... kau...

Ah aku tidak menyangka kau akan setega itu padaku. Jelas jelas aku sakit disini, kau malah menanggapi ajakan Luhan.

Baekhyunnie, dengar! Kau itu egois. Biarkan Chanyeol berbahagia dengan Luhan. Kau tidak boleh egois.

Aku mulai turun dari atas ranjang UKS dan segera berjalan keluar UKS.

Aku mulai menuju taman yang diajak Chanyeol tadi, tempat ini sangat indah, sejuk, dan segar. Miris memang jika kita sendirian kesini.

Aku mulai duduk di rerumputan itu dan menekuk kedua lututku, aku juga memeluk kedua lututku. Aku biarkan angin menerpa tubuhku. Sangat sejuk. Mungkin disini aku bisa menenangkan sakit hatiku karena si 'bodoh' itu.

"Baekhyun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Seseorang memanggilku. Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Seseorang itu adalah Sehun. Namja yang tadi mengajakku masuk kelas bersama.

Ia ikut duduk disampingku dan ikut menekuk lututnya tak lupa juga ia memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Sejuknya." Katanya basa basi. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ne, sangat sejuk. Perasaan sedih pasti akan hilang jika kita duduk disini." Kataku tersenyum menatap langit. mencoba melihat ibuku. Oh oke, aku teringat dengan ibuku sekarang. Tak terasa air mataku mulai menetes, mengingat ibuku. Oh tidak.

"Waeyo?" Katanya menatapku. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan menghapus air mataku menggunakan punggung tanganku.

"Sehun-ah, pernah tidak mencintai seseorang tapi cintamu tak dibalas?" Dia diam. Kami mulai hening.

"Pernah." Ucapnya lagi. Aku menoleh padanya. Dia hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Dulu, aku pernah menyukai seseorang. Ia teman baikku..."

Cerita ini...

"Lalu, tak sadar aku mulai menyukainya, karena ia sangat baik, perhatian, dan yang lainnya. Suatu saat ia menyukai seseorang dan melupakanku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, yah aku tahu aku adalah seorang namja. Lalu aku mencoba mengeluarkan isi hatiku. Dan ia menolakku mentah mentah. Sungguh miris. Ternyata ia tidak suka padaku dan hanya menganggap ku sebagai teman. Untung saja teman bukan sahabat." Terangnya. Oh tidak sungguh kasian sekali namja ini. aku berturut sedih.

"Tak apa Sehun-ah, diluar sana masih ada yeoja yang baik lagi. Mungkin ia memang tak cocok untumu."

"Hmm, _okay. Its alright_."

Seketika itu kami mulai hening, tak ada pembicaraan. Hanya suara angin yang berhembus menerpa kami berdua.

**-Baekhyun's POV end-**

**.**

.

.

.

-Author's POV-

3 hari kemudian.

"Ya! Nunna-ya, kau cantik sekali." Kata Jongdae melihat Baekhyun yang turun dari tangga rumahnya, ya sekarang ia memakai gaun berwarna biru diatas lutut lalu tak lupa juga ia membuat rambutnya bergelombang. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan Baekhyun yang berpenampilan sekarang ini?

"Kau bisa saja Jongdae. Tak usah menggodaku. Aku tahu kau ingin pancake kan?"

"Hehehe, nunna tau saja. Tapi tidak kok nunna cantik sekali. Aku yakin Chanyeol pasti menyukai nunna hehe."

**Deg**

Jangan lagi Jongdae.

"Hehe, kau bisa saja Jongdae. Baiklah nunna berangkat dulu ya. Kau jaga rumah. Arraseo?" Dikecupnya kening Jongdae pelan lalu segera keluar rumahnya.

**At School : 18.00**

Baekhyun memarkirkan sepedanya dan berjalan menuju aula sekolahnya, dan apa yang dilihat Baekhyun? Sangat ramai sekali disini, tidak hanya Baekhyun yang memakai gaun tapi juga yeoja lainnya. Tampak sang namja memakai kemeja berwarna hitam dan ada juga yang memakai kemeja putih.

Seseorang memegang pundak Baekhyun dari belakang, Baekhyun segera menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memegang pundaknya.

"Kau Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ne, aku Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol. Waeyo? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku malam ini?"

"Bohong. Coba kasi tahu aku rahasia terbesarku." Kata Chanyeol memandang remeh, Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas lalu ia mendekatkan diri ke telinga Chanyeol dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau mengompol pada saat kelas 5 SD lalu menangis meminta bantuanku untuk menjemur sprei yang terkena itu. benar kan?" Ujar Baekhyun terkekeh. Chanyeol mendelik menatap Baekhyun. Ternyata benar ini Baekhyun-'nya' tidak mungkin Baekhyun secantik ini seperti bidadari.

"Ish kau ini. Bersama siapa kesini?"

"Bersama sepedaku. Aku kan _forever alone_." Kata Baekhyun terkikik. Chanyeol mendengus sebal.

"Peraturannya kan harus membawa pasangan."

"Tapi pasanganku yang 'sahabatku' sudah bersama dengan 'seseorang' jadi aku sendiri deh. Hmm.. jika aku bersama Kai, Sehun, atau Suho, 'sahabatku' pasti akan marah. Jadinya aku harus bersama 'sepedaku' deh. _Baekhyun always forever alone._" Kata Baekhyun setengah menyindir namja yang ada didepannya ini. Chanyeol langsung saja mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan sangat keras.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan mengusap kedua pipinya yang terasa nyeri akibat Chanyeol.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku hanya mengikuti lomba menyanyi disini." Baekhyun terkekeh. Kemudian ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol, segera saja ia pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memegang dadanya yang begitu sangat sakit. Dan Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan diselimuti rasa bersalah juga. Ia telah meninggalkan 'sahabat'-nya demi orang yang ia 'suka'

**==**

"Chanyeol? Pulang yuk. Aku mengantuk." Kata Luhan merengek ke Chanyeol setelah Luhan selesai menyanyi. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin melihat Baekhyun menyanyi, hanya saja Luhan meminta Chanyeol untuk pulang akhirnya mereka pun pulang.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol dan Luhan. Baekhyun pun naik ke atas panggung.

"Tes. Halo, nama saya Byun Baekhyun. Saya akan menyanyikan lagu **Excitement** yang dipopulerkan oleh **Hello Venus**. Semoga anda semua menikmatinya."

_**Nuneul kamado ne eol-kulman tteo-olla**__ – I close my eyes but only your face pops up in my mind  
__**Kwiireul ma-gado ne moksori-ga teu-llin geot gata**__ – I block my ears but it feels like i heard your voice  
__**Haruga ne saengga-ge jeongshin eobshi china-ga**__ – Each day passes mindlessly with thoughts of you  
__**Na chigeum neoreurarhko i-nna bwah hmm~**__ - I think I am lovesick over you_

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya ia menatap Luhan yang tengah tertidur disebelah tempat duduknya.

Padahal Chanyeol ingin sekali melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang manis dan indah itu diatas panggung.

_**Jamkkan seuchyeodo nae gaseumi tteolligo**__ – Just by slightly passing by, you make my heart tremble __**  
Sum shwiil ttae-mada nae sarangeun deo neu-reoseo – **__Each time you breathe, my love increases__**  
On sesangi geudaero kadeuk cha isseoseo – **__The whole world is filled with you__**  
Neomunado pabo gateun na – **__I am such a fool_

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Luhan. Chanyeol segera membangunkan Luhan dari tidurnya.

"Luhan-ah, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai." Kata Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuh Luhan. Luhan mengerang kecil.

"Chanyeol, aku mau makan di restoran bersamamu. Bolehkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk karena ia memang lapar. Langsung saja Chanyeol menancapkan gasnya untuk menuju restoran yang dimaksud oleh Luhan.

_**Sarang-haeyo keudaen anayo – **__I love you, do you know?__**  
Haruedo myeoch beonsshing nae gaseumi haneun mal – **__These are words that my heart says several times a day  
__**Kobaekhal su eom-neun nal anayo – **__Do you know how i can't confess this to you?__**  
Han bal da-gakamyeon kkaejil-kka **__– I worry that you'll break if i take a step toward you__**  
Meomchwoi-nneun nal anayo – **__So, i stand still-do you know?_

Chanyeol tiba di sebuah restoran bersama Luhan.

Luhan memegang tangan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

Chanyeol seperti tidak ikhlas.

_**Neorul keurimyeo nan harureul shija-khae – **__I start my day as I draw you out in my mind__**  
Jameul jal ttaedo nan neo hanaman saengga-khae – **__Even when i sleep, i only think of you alone__**  
Ireon ge sarangil-kka neodo nae mameural-kka – **__Is this love? Do you know how i feel?__**  
Oneuldo nan honjanma-reul hae – **__Again today, I talk to myself_

"Chanyeol kamu mau makan apa?"

"Aku ingin mengikuti mu saja Luhan." Kata Chanyeol.

"Baiklah," Kata Luhan. Lalu Luhan mulai memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua –Chanyeol dan Luhan-

_**Sarang-haeyo keudaen anayo – **__I love you, do you know?__**  
Haruedo myeoch beonsshing nae gaseumi haneun mal – **__These are words that my heart says several times a day  
__**Kobaekhal su eom-neun nal anayo – **__Do you know how i can't confess this to you?__**  
Han bal da-gakamyeon kkaejil-kka **__– I worry that you'll break if i take a step toward you__**  
Meomchwoi-nneun nal anayo – **__So, i stand still-do you know?_

Chanyeol akhirnya memberhentikan mobil Luhan di depan rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Luhan begitu juga dengan Luhan.

"Luhan, kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" Kata Chanyeol gugup.

"Belum kok, Chanyeol. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol.

_**Oneuldo tashi miruneun mal – **__Again today, these are the words I push back__**  
Ma-eumi haneun mal – **__The words that my heart say__**  
Neoreul sarang-hae – **__I love you_

"Aku menyukaimu, kau mau menjadi kekasih ku Luhan-ah?" Kata Chanyeol. Seketika mata Luhan mulai membulat diikuti anggukan kecil dan malu dari Luhan.

"Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Chanyeol-ah." Luhan segera mencium pipi Chanyeol dengan cepat. Chanyeol mengangguk. Kemudian ia turun dari mobil Luhan.

_**Sarang-haeyo keudaen anayo – **__I love you, do you know?__**  
Haruedo myeoch beonsshing nae gaseumi haneun mal – **__These are words that my heart says several times a day  
__**Kobaekhal su eom-neun nal anayo – **__Do you know how i can't confess this to you?__**  
Han bal da-gakamyeon kkaejil-kka **__– I worry that you'll break if i take a step toward you__**  
Meomchwoi-nneun nal anayo – **__So, i stand still-do you know?_  
_**  
**_Baekhyun tiba di depan rumahnya. Ia melihat Chanyeol turun dari mobil sambil tersenyum sangat lebar dan melambaikan tangannya kearah mobi itu. Mobil itu pun pergi dari rumah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun melihat kearahnya, Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Tadi Luhan?" Kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu, Baekki-ah?" Kata Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar (lagi) dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih memegang sepedanya.

**Deg**

Perasaan Baekhyun mulai tidak enak.

"Tadi aku menembak Luhan, lalu ia menerimaku. Baekki-ah!" Kata Chanyeol mengguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun senang.

**Deg**

Deg

"Wah, chukkae. Yeolli. Akhirnya kau menembak Luhan juga. Aku turut senang." Baekhyun tersenyum dan berpura pura senang di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melompat lompat senang.

"Lalu kalian melakukan apa? _Kisseu_?" Tanya Baekhyun seketika Chanyeol berhenti melompat.

"Eh, waeyo? Pasangan yang baru jadian kan harus, _Kisseu_." Kata Baekhyun polos. Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan mengangguk.

'_Ciuman pertama Chanyeol diambil oleh Luhan, nasib mu sangat buruk, Baekhyun-ah.' _Batin Baekhyun kecewa.

"Tapi dipipi kok. Bahkan Luhan pun yang menciumku." Kata Chanyeol mengingat ngingat kejadian tadi.

"Eh?"

"Bukan kau?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kau payah!" Kata Baekhyun menaruh sepedanya dipekarangan rumahnya lalu kembali lagi dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat payah Chanyeol!"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau ini kan namja. Seharusnya kau yang mencium Luhan. Dan harusnya di bibir. Kau ini payah sekali. Kau ini namja atau yeoja, huh?"

"Chanyeol bukan namja, Chanyeol payah~" Kata Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek dan berlari menghindar Chanyeol yang sudah mengejarnya.

"Chanyeol bukan namja, Chanyeol payah~ Chanyeol bukan namja, Chanyeol payah~" Baekhyun terus mengejek Chanyeol yang sedang berlari mengejarnya.

"Awas kau Baekhyun! Akan aku buktikan kalau aku namja dan tidak payah."

"Chanyeol bukan namja, Chanyeol payah~ Chanyeol bukan namja, Chanyeol payah~" Baekhyun lagi lagi mengejek Chanyeol. Tiba tiba saja kaki Baekhyun tersandung oleh selang air dirumahnya alhasil Baekhyun pun terjatuh dan Chanyeo ingin menyelamatkannya.

**Dug**

Oh tidak. Posisi ini adalah dimana Chanyeol menidih Baekhyun dan bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja.

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menjauh dari atas tubuh Baekhyun. Akhirnya Chanyeol menyingkir dari tubuh Baekhyun dan berdiri begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Akan aku buktikan kalau aku namja dan tidak payah seperti yang kau katakan, Baekki."

**Greb**

Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik tangan Baekhyun, dan membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. Kemudian Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat agar Baekhyun tak pergi kemana mana.

Perlahan Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun mulai menutup matanya dan mengalunkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun agar tak ada jarak sama sekali. Mereka berdua menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Setelah lama berciuman dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan teringat jika Chanyeol sudah mempunyai kekasih. Segera Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya terlepas lah tautan bibir Chanyeol di Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dengan cepat. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Manis dan lembut." Ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi dari rumah Baekhyun menuju rumahnya yang berada di sebelah rumah Baekhyun.

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

to be continue

Halo halo kembali dengan byunnie ^^

maaf ya byunnie ga nepatin janji, byunnie sibuk-_-

dan maaf kali ini byunnie ga bisa bales review kalian semua, maaf.

BIG THANKS TO :  
**SHY Fukuru  
chindrella cindy  
PrincePink  
Gipet Sevolution  
woyifan  
byunbaekhoney**

BekiYeollo  
Panda XOXO  
guest  
DEPO LDH  
nuna  
RadenMasKYU  
Jung Yong Jae  
PutriPootre  
Guest  
Gipet Sevolution  
zhehoons  
alexandra

Makasi yang udah review ne ^^  
oh ya disini BaekHun. Dan chap depan akan ada KaiBaek. Chap depannya lagi BaekHo ya, biar adil^^

mau tanya, kisseu nya hot ga? Atau kurang hot? Atau malah hot? ._.  
BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK JJANG~!****

mind to review again?^^


End file.
